Mistakes
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: Crap, she thought. Sinead knew why she was in this position. The only reason behind it was a mistake. A big, fat mistake. *Chapter 2 updated*
1. Mistake

Sinead Starling rushed to the bathroom, before emptying her stomach into the toilet.

Sitting back, she put her hand to her forehead. _Crap,_ she thought.

She knew exactly why she was in this position. Sinead groaned at the thought. She was only in her junior year of college. Sinead needed only one more year to graduate and earn her bachelors degree. Now, it seemed that she wouldn't be earning her degree. Or finishing college.

Quickly, Sinead gathered her stuff before heading out to her class.

On her way, Sinead thought about how she'd finally break the news to her family. She was supposed to be the strong one. The one who doesn't make mistakes. The one who doesn't screw up. The one who...

Sinead broke down crying. She turned and headed back to her apartment. She couldn't deal with the pressure, she needed to relax. Sinead calmly walked back to where she called home.

Her apartment seemed so tiny compared to her friend's mansion. _Amy wouldn't be in this position. She's not a screw up like me. She would know better._ Sinead thought curling onto the bed.

Sinead cried. Finally, she relaxed enough to take a nap, waking up in time to get to her last class.

On campus everyone was wondering why she wasn't in her morning classes. Sinead used the excuse of "a family emergency" to escape the interrogations. In a way, Sinead wasn't lying. She did have a tiny family emergency, one only she knew about.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sinead sat down, sighing.

"Okay," she said, aloud. "I have options, I have people who I know will support me, and I have career that will be put in jeopardy. Why did I have to screw up so badly?"

Sinead fell asleep that night feeling like a let down to her whole family. She never was supposed to screw up, but her she was. Living the consequences of a major screw up.

* * *

 **Well, I wasn't planning to write any more stories until I finished my other ones, but...here I am writing another story.**

 **So...it's kind of obvious what's going on. PM me if you don't know...or let a review. I will give more back ground for it in the next chapter. The next chapter will also introduce the ship.**

 **TTFN...(for those who don't know Tigger: Ta-Ta For Now)**

 **-Star**

 **XOXO**


	2. Screw You (Updated)

_Two months prior._

Sinead was walking through the college campus, proud of her scores on her mid-terms. She was simply strolling to her apartment when a tall guy, around her age, came barreling towards her. He deliberately ran into her, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Watch where you're going, ass." Sinead cried, jokingly.

"I'm sorry, darling." Ian Kabra said, giving Sinead a hug.

Sinead blushed. "Fuck you," she replied, flirtatiously.

"Did I just hear you say that you want to sleep with me?" Ian asked, slyly.

"You knew I meant 'fuck' as in screw you." Sinead told him, smugly.

"Oh really." Ian smirked. He quickly bumped into her again, catching her in his arms.

"Fuck you, again." Sinead squealed.

"You want to sleep with me two times? Wow, I didn't realize I was that good looking." Ian winked at her.

"I meant, screw you." Sinead sighed.

"Why don't we go to my place and settle this matter?" Ian asked.

"Gladly. But don't think you'll get lucky this time." Sinead giggled.

"We'll see about that."

They walked to Ian's luxurious apartment, Ian's arm over Sinead's shoulders.

Once inside, Ian offered Sinead a drink, which she accepted. After talking and a few drinks, one thing lead to another, and soon Sinead found herself wrapped up in Ian's strong arms.

"Well, aren't you glad you tried to 'screw me'," Ian smirked, playfully.

"Quit it. I told you that you weren't going to get lucky, and here we are."

"But didn't you enjoy yourself?" Ian asked.

"Yes, but I have homework to do." Sinead got up quickly. She caught Ian staring at her while she was dressing. "You just got a full view, yet you still need to see me?"

"You are a very beautiful lady, and the best girlfriend ever." Ian remarked.

"Yes, and you are a very annoying man sometimes. Quit staring!" Sinead said, harshly.

"Feisty and beautiful."

"I'm not feisty, it was the alcohol. I usually don't drink." Sinead stated, plainly.

"Well, you better go. Otherwise I might offer you more drinks." Ian winked.

"Yeah, well, I'd take the drinks, but you wouldn't get lucky like last time." Sinead grinned.

"Oh, if I can't get lucky, then you should leave." Ian sighed.

"Thank you! Love you!" Sinead called, heading out the door.

Sinead turned the corner heading back to her apartment. She grimaced realizing what she had just done. She was taught against premarital sex, yet she just went against all her teachings.

As soon as her mother told her about sex, it was a, "Sinead, you are really young right now. But when you are older, you decided when you have sex, but be safe outside of marriage."

After her middle school Sex Ed class, "honey, you're still young, please wait and be safe."

High school Sex Ed, "Sinead, you're getting older, you can decided when you have sex. I want you to be safe if you have premarital sex."

Now, her mothers voice is in her head saying something different. "Well, well, well. You decided you were ready, were you safe?" Sinead shook that thought out of her head, she knew they had used protection, right?

She quickened her pace to get back home sooner. She couldn't bear the icy cold weather any longer.

As soon as Sinead got home, instead of doing homework, she collapsed into her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

The next few days Sinead felt fine, except for having the worry of a disappointed mother, hanging over her head.

It wasn't until she had almost forgotten about what had happened, when she threw up the first time.

She decided to play it safe and not go to college. She didn't want to expose people to, what she thought was the flu.

When her 'flu' didn't go away within a few days, that's when it hit Sinead. The night with Ian, all the laughter, everything came running back to her.

She got up the courage to go to the nearest drugstore—hoping she didn't see anyone she knew—and buy a pregnancy test.

She took it as soon as she returned.

Sure enough, just like she thought, Sinead was pregnant.

She just sat there crying. She wanted to forget about that night. She wanted to be a normal girl, not a disgrace to her family. Normal, without a burden like this.

Sinead quickly decided what to do. First, she would call Ian. He had a right to know, after all this would be his child too.

Ian answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Ian Kabra speaking."

"Hi," she said shyly. "It's me."

"Sinead! Why haven't you called lately?"

"Just haven't been feeling like talking. But I have something you need to know about."

"Of course, tell me. Wait, let me guess. You really enjoyed yourself last time and wanted to have a repeat?"

"I did enjoy myself, but don't want a repeat. Especially since the first time was enough to..." Sinead felt the tears running down her face.

"Sinead, what do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant." Sinead finally managed to say inbetween tears.

"You're...pregnant?" Ian asked, try into process what she'd just said.

"Yes. I took a test to be sure. I don't know what to do." Sinead cried.

"First, I'd call your mom. She's been through this and will know how to help." Ian suggested.

"But she always told me not to sleep with someone until I was ready, and to be safe before marriage. She'll be disappointed in me for not being safe." Sinead sobbed.

"Sinead, she will be more disappointed if you hide it from her. Talk to her, she may be disappointed, but you need her support right now." Ian reasoned with her. "Call me back once you've told her."

"Okay. Bye." Sinead hung up the phone.

Sinead dialed her mom's number. Hearing the ringing, Sinead almost backed out. _You've got to do this. It will be alright._ She told herself.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Hi."

"Sinead! What a nice surprise. Finally taken my 'call your mother everyday' into consideration?" Mrs. Starling asked.

"Well, not exactly. I have something I need to tell you." Sinead said, then stopped to take a deep breath.

"Fire away."

"I'm pregnant. Please don't be disappointed, I need you right now and I'm kinda lost with what to do." Sinead sighed.

"Honey, I'm not disappointed. If you were afraid I'd be disappointed you wouldn't have called me. I'm proud that you told me, except how far along are you?" Mrs. Starling teased.

"Mother! I just found out." Sinead cried.

"I figured. Do you know the father?"

"Yes! It's Ian! I wouldn't cheat one him. Besides, he helped me decide to call you. I didn't want you is early, but he reasoned that it would be best."

"Good man. Knowing what's best for my daughter."

"You're not mad or anything?" Sinead asked, cautiously.

"I'm sad you didn't wait, but we all make mistakes. You'll get over it, and in the end you'll have a beautiful baby."

"Thanks mom. I promised Ian I'd call him back."

"Ian. Such a dignified name, I've always like that boy."

"Bye mom!" Sinead giggled.

After hanging up, Sinead had herself a good laugh. It was nice to laugh after she'd been crying so much. She dialed Ian's number again.

"Hey," she said, when he answered.

"You feel better now don't you?" Ian asked.

"Yes, but I want to ask you. Will you be there for me, and for our child."

"Of course. I don't need you to go through his alone."

"Thanks Ian. I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to rest."

"Alright. Sleep well, Princess."

Sinead hung up the phone, before curling in her bed. She fell asleep, arms wrapped around her child.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she'd called Ian and her mother. Her mother had been calling on a regular basis with tips and to ask how she was doing. Ian, however, hadn't been heard from.

Sinead tried to push the thought to the back of her head, but it always managed to surface. What if Ian had chickened out? What if he didn't want to be a dad? What if he wasn't sincere when he said that he'd be there?

Sinead shook her head. Ian was her boyfriend, he wouldn't do this to her. She knew she wasn't living the land of What If, she was living in the normal world with her child. She could manage without Ian, couldn't she?

* * *

 **Hello! So...you're reading the beginning of the story really. Well, I guess you've already read it, but anyways.**

 **As you can see its SinIan. First time trying it, so wish me luck.**

 **Alrighty, Ive gone through and updated this, so please review if you can. I changed it to be that Ian and Sinead are all ready dating. Hopefully it's more realistic that way?**

 **So my plans for this are to make it go through her struggles, and the birth, maybe even a little bit after that.**

 **If, when I get up to it, you'd like to see a sequel, leave it in the comments/reviews. I read everyone so...yeah!**

 **Bye bye peeps!**

 **Cheerie!**

Love,

 ** _Star!_**


End file.
